Archive: Juice
Julius "Juice" is a bonded water demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was captured for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Antonia Pearl. Personality Juice overall is very naïve. He tends to be run by his emotions and will believe most anyone. He lives to make those around him happy and does his best to help anyone in need. He's a bit timid at times, but for the most part is very open and cheerful. He has difficulty speaking in his human form and will make chirping noises through the vocal flaps on his neck in order to get someone's attention. Background Pre-bond Juice was once part of a large school of Notorajas, living a fairly content life amongst his family. Their school for the most part kept to the shores of the Great Lakes in North America after migrating from the Gulf of Mexico. Juice never had much to worry about concerning humans. Every so often they would be approached by humans who were often enough good natured and him and his fellow Notorajas would put on a bit of a show for them. Some humans would be more hostile than others, in which case their school would take to the waters. Overall his life so far has been uneventful and carefree. Post-bond Year 1 ... Powers Active *'Water Purification:' Notorajas are particularly good about finding clean drinking water by using the cleansing properties of their tails. At their best they can even separate the water from mud and dry up the soil. *'Moisture Collection:' Notorajas can draw water from not just mud, but also the moisture in the air. *'Ice Manipulation' **'Ice Projectiles:' One of Notoraja's few forms of defense, they can reduce the temperature of water droplets in their wings and shoot out ice crystals. Passive Physiology Demon Form Human Form *'Speed:' Notorajas are both quick fliers as well as swimmers, reaching speeds of up to 40 miles per hour. As a human Juice is light on his feet and faster than the average person, though slower in comparison to his demon form. *'Echolocation:' Lacking any form of eyes, Notorajas use a type of echolocation by releasing chirping sounds from the vocal flaps on their necks. The holes at the tip of their faces are not nostrils but ear holes. Juice retains this power in his human form, though he now has a traditional set of both eyes and ears. Relationships Antonia Pearl Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia *Juice is fascinated with the idea of sight, having had no way of seeing prior to forming a bond with a human. He enjoys bright colors the most and loves to watch both sunrises and sunsets, especially when there are clouds or if there is a reflection off a nearby lake. *He also does not understand mouths and sometimes attempts to drink by sticking his tail in a cup of water, which in human form can only purify and carry water and does not actually allow him to drink. After some time his tail will expand like a water balloon until he realizes he's not actually drinking and releases the water back into the glass. *He is quite social and enjoys listening to conversations, but he has not quite figured out yet how to participate in them himself. He knows very little about reading and writing, and nothing about sign language. *As a human Juice retains his vegan habits, often just eating whole jar fulls of jam as well as fruit and vegetable juices. Category:5th Round Category:Archive: Characters